


ideal type

by mytenmonthslove



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, Exes, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Idol Park Sunghoon, M/M, Mutual Pining, Prequel, Slow Burn, Underground Rapper Park Jongseong | Jay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytenmonthslove/pseuds/mytenmonthslove
Summary: The idol world goes in a frenzy when popular rapper saudade declares in an online interview his ideal type is Enhypens Park Sunghoon, a male idol.
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay/Park Sunghoon
Comments: 14
Kudos: 74





	ideal type

**Author's Note:**

> hello hh, this idea came mid eating lunch today and I needed to write it down ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡
> 
> It's the prequel for my exes idol/rapper au and I hope you enjoy reading~
> 
> tw // very mild cursing

🎤

Noises, noises. So many noises.

Jay still smiles when he steps into the brightly lit room, cameras picking up his every move, trying to get a glimpse under his mask but to no avail. He bows deeply to the interviewer and staff and sits down on the not so comfortable as it looks like couch she gestures him towards.

Sometimes he forgets he can grimace, no one would be the wiser but he likes to keep his image clean, so chances of rumors and other things are slim.

Well, at least _less_ than what they're circulating around already.

 _I wonder if he's going to listen to it,_ he thinks, a bittersweet smile playing around his lips, unseen by everyone else. The tunes of his last hit song fade softly away and the interviewer turned towards him, smile bright but strained.

Jay can't fault her, she probably got into a fight about her too short red dress before with the director. The poor thing is still trying to cover herself as best as she could to save her dignity.

It sickens him.

So as she opens her mouth to welcome and introduce him, he stands up, leaving her literally with her mouth open, confused. As if he has all the time in the world he opens his blazer and gently, with enough distance so there was no chance he touches her and all the cameras in their line of sight, lays it on her legs.

She closes her mouth, speechless and a faint blush stains her pale face as she recognizes what he has done. A curt nod towards him to show how grateful she was, is enough for Jay.

One moment later he sits down on the couch again, trying to find a comfortable seat (and failing) and finally gives his full attention to the interviewer who seems to see him in a new light.

Honestly, he didn't even do it for the positive publicity this would get him. He just hates how they're treated, like some merchandise to satisfy others.

“Welcome back to _Get To Know..._ with today's special guest, current hot topic and rising rapper, saudade.” Jay waves once to the cameras and shows his known ' _s'_ hand gesture, ending with a finger heart. He knows it makes everyone laugh, since it's not a secret how much he hates fan service in the idol industry. At least those that are definitely crossing lines.

Of course it's fine to degree and their _job_ , but honestly idols still do way too much just to make their fans stay who drop them at any inconvenience anyway. It makes his head and heart ache.

And is also the reason why he talks about this topic most in his songs, in hopes that one day artists can be just artists, enjoying everything they do and love without pressure.

Surprisingly the general public supports him and his messages, probably helps he isn't an idol _per se._

Not anymore at least. Never, to be completely fair.

“Would you like to say a few words to the online viewers, saudade-ssi” the interviewer, her name was Heejin he thinks, asks nicely. Her smile now sweet and genuine, not that he cares.

Calling him by his stage name still sounds weird but it's something he decided for himself, so really he's the one at fault.

Still, it's too early for him to show himself. At least not until he's ready to face the backlash. He doesn't care for loosing his fans or fame, not even all the haters he will get. Those are just superficial things, he never was in it for the money.

He's however not ready to face him, _yet._

“Hey, thank you for listening in,” he starts, eyes crinkling more than necessary so they know he's smiling. “I hope you spend the day nicely and rest well. Never forget to show respect to others and be mindful of the elders,” he drawls. It's the bare minimum but the public seems to like his warm words spoken in an indifferent tone. He honestly just wants everyone to live their life in a kind and honest manner, nothing more or less.

The public soon found out he really doesn't care for money or fame. He always speaks to the people recognizing him (when he has a mask on, which is like all the time) and makes them feel special, even if it's just small talk and a few words of encouragement. Maybe that's what makes him so attractive to others, the connection they build without all the aegyo and shit.

And he doesn't show his face, so no one can say he achieved it through his looks or something. He also has a lot more male fans, and wonders if that would change after his reveal.

Heejin clears her throat and he glances at her briefly. After hearing how often his intense glances unsettle others, he tries to not look at other directly. But he wonders why she looks so uncomfortable, when he was the one spacing out.

“S-so,” she stutters and he blinks at her, more confused now. Why was she making such a fuss just to repeat a question that went over his head.

“Your fans really wanted to know what your ideal type is,” she finishes lamely, bright red in the face as his mask slips and he glares at her, coldly.

_Ah, makes sense._

Even with his reputation and appearance, people remain superficial. He's used to it though.

 _Park Sunghoon_ , he thinks in his head.

“Park Sunghoon,” he says out loud without thinking. He doesn't even realize his slip of tongue but the shocked look on Heejin's face says it all. Poor girl, he hopes her next guests are easier to handle.

“Excuse-, _e-excuse me_ ,” she mutters two times and her eyes stray to the other side for a second to look at the staff, while Jay doesn't really care. He just goes with the flow, not caring that his manager is probably on the brink of tearing him apart.

Jay nods once, confirming it for the cameras and whoever decided to watch this show. “Yeah, _the_ Park Sunghoon, beautiful and tall, pretty much my ideal type,” he goes into detail so there is no misunderstanding.

Stunned, the interviewer laughs awkwardly, either not believing him or trying to change his mind. “You mean the _male idol_ Park Sunghoon of Enhypen,” she nearly whispers, her eyes pleading and her nose still scrunched up in disbelief.

If it wasn't live he would've rolled his eyes.

Sadly it's something they would see, so he settles for a sigh and lips pressed in a line.“Yes, _him_. Ice Prince, lead vocal and lead dancer of Enhypen, ethereal and former ice skating legend _Park Sunghoon_.” He stops for the dramatics and honestly, he loves to stir up some drama. It's getting boring these days, what with everyone agreeing with him and his whims and not trying to fight him any chance they get.Sometimes, it's past memories of those times that keep him going.

“And he's _male_ if that's what you got a bit confused, Heejin-ssi.” Jay knows he lays it on thick, too much probably but well, that's who he is after all. Saudade doesn't let anyone undermine his opinion.

He leans a bit back to show her he's done and she can take over, she glares at him briefly and he hopes she's respectful enough not to throw his blazer on the ground in their break, it's a very expensive one after all.

“And with this interesting announcement we go into a brief break! See you soon,” Heejin smiles into the camera, professional and strained again.

“PARK JONGSEONG,” he hears his manager scream and stomping towards him, when the cameras stopped recording. Under his mask, he smirks.

🎤

“Hoon,” Heeseung starts carefully, they always choose him when it's something Sunghoon really doesn't want to know about. He just came back from recording, hating the results of his hour long work and not an ounce satisfied. To be honest, the only thing he wants to do right now is to throw himself onto his bed and scream into his pillow, maybe watch some videos of Gaeul to calm down.

Instead he's ambushed, in a strangely quiet dorm, by his friend and hyung, _great._

Sadly he can't just ignore the other and go on with his plans. It's the reason they're so successful in this overfilled idol market, they work everything out and stay together as a family.

 _Did something bad happen?_ , he thinks as he sits down next to Heeseung, who nervously looks around, shying away from his eyes.

Wonderful.

“Did you-, uhm...Have you watched saudade's latest interview,” Heeseung's voice gets quieter with every word spoken but it's not hard for him picking it up, not after all the whispered talks he had in the past.

Sunghoon tenses and immediately gets defensive. “I dunno _who_ that is or why I should care,” he spits out harshly and folds his arms before his chest. His mood got ten times worse than before and it shows, it's always worse when he shows how he feels on the outside. Everyone knows this.

“Sunghoon-ah, _please don't_. I wouldn't talk to you about _him_ if it wasn't important.” Heeseung knows how to handle him the best of the members, he gently uncrosses his arms and takes his hands into his own. He tries to keep Sunghoon's trembling down as he runs soft circles with his thumbs, waiting patiently for him to relax.

Sunghoon looks down into his lap, hating how he feels tears garner into his eyes, so easily, so weak. It's been years not days, _seriously what the fuck_ , why is he still so affected by this.

“I haven't,” he whispers, his voice wavering and he clicks his tongue in disgust, disgusted at himself.

“I blocked and muted everything about saud- _him_.” At first he obsessed over every little thing that came out about him, like a mad man, but only until he realized that it started to consume him. It made his friends and family concerned, so he stopped.

They'll never know how much it hurt, still hurts. Everyone is happy now that he's back to normal.

Whatever that is.

His normal walked away without a word years ago, funny how life goes on.

Heeseung wets his lips nervously, something that doesn't go unnoticed by Sunghoon and the bad feeling comes back stronger, his instinct tells him to run away but a voice whispers to him that he needs to hear this, _that he wants to hear this_.

He hates those whispers the most, because they always tell him the truth.

“After being asked what his ideal type is, he answered, without an ounce of hesitation, Park Sunghoon,” his friend drops the bomb and searches for any type of reaction to the news on his face.

Honestly, he can search for a long time. There's a reason Sunghoon never lost the title of Ice Prince. With the years it got even harder to read him, nowadays no one can.

“Hm,” he says lowly, undisturbed, as if his insides aren't burning and freezing at the same times, hearing words he never expected to hear again.

_Honestly, Sunghoonie, you're my ideal type, nothing will ever change that._

At least some things don't change, he thinks a bit irritated at the other's cheekiness and thinks about the backlash it could bring to their group and if they should initiate a press conference or wait to see what will happen tomorrow.

His head starts to hurt, he'll just ask Jungwon tomorrow.

“Well, he can mean someone else,” Sunghoon continues slowly, when Heeseung stays quiet, thoughtful. He stretches his arms over his head and yawns loudly to bring his point across. “I'm pretty beat up, hyung. Can I wash up and go to bed,” he asks politely and stands up.

They're really at a point where they don't need this type of behavior anymore but he likes to show the other his respect and how he'll be forever grateful for his help, being the pillar that kept them together when they were falling apart.

Heeseung dismisses him with a wave and looks after him with a soft glance. The guilty feeling in the pit of his stomach back again. He can't believe he could keep this a secret all these years, it's been getting harder, now that he's _everywhere._

But he won't ever betray his best friends trust like that, he told him to keep quiet, to help them in his stead so he's going to do that. Jungwon and Jake looked into the room with hopeful eyes and he shakes his head with a sad smile.

Sunghoon locks the door of the bathroom and slides down the door with a dull thump as he hits the ground, not caring for the pain in his back coming back or the soreness from his legs screaming at him to take another position. He rests his head on his knees, taking a shuddering breath in.

“Bastard, asshole, I hate you, what the fuck, what are you doing, what are you thinking, you make me sick, I hate you, I hate you, _I hate you,_ ” Sunghoon sobs quietly, not caring how his words contradict everything he's feeling, ever felt.

'Why did you leave.'

🎤

**Author's Note:**

> thank you as always ~ I would love to hear your thoughts~ stay warm, happy and healthy and always be kind to others (✿˵◕‿◕˵)


End file.
